Jaune and Penny's Day at the Arcade
by Mikainox
Summary: The awkward yet adorable pair of Jaune and Penny go for a date at a local arcade in Vale. Watch as their first date unfolds and enjoy the fluffy romance!


RWBY: Jaune and Penny's Day at the Arcade

* * *

It was a beautiful spring Saturday in Vale. The birds were singing in a nearby park, and the cheerful bustle of the city provided a pleasant background noise to the activities of the citizens.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the most popular arcade in town were two young hunters-in-training. One was a tall but somewhat scraggly young blonde man named Jaune Arc.

Normally he'd be wearing his usual outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, but today was different. Instead, he was wearing an outfit that was picked out, not by him, but his many female friends.

Yang, Nora, and Weiss were particularly enthused about using him as a dress-up mannequin. It was supposedly to help him for his date today, but Jaune privately thought that Yang and Nora were doing it more for fun than to help him.

At least Weiss had been taking it seriously, like she does with everything. Blake and Ruby had kind of just watched for the most part.

Pyrrha had been strangely out of sorts and tried to put ugly clothes on him, ones that the other girls rejected outright. Weird, she's usually far more fashionable than he is.

Well, that was fine with him, since he was dressed much better than he would have been had he chosen clothes himself. He was dressed simply in charcoal slacks, a deep blue button-down shirt, and classy brown loafers.

Jaune had to remind himself that, as hard as it was for him to believe, he was currently on a date. He, the awkward dork of a swordsman, was on a date with a girl.

Jaune looked over at his date, Penny Polendina, and was once more hit with the fact that not only was he on a date with a girl, he was on a date with a CUTE girl too.

Penny was a little odd, but she was extremely nice and friendly. She looked amazing in her ruffled green sundress and straw hat that had a green ribbon. He also took note of her wedge-heeled shoes, having been trained by his older sisters to take note of these sorts of details about women.

Penny had been cheerfully amused when he stumbled over his words when he first saw her in her outfit upon picking her up for their date.

Jaune shook himself out of his thoughts when Penny addressed him.

"So, Boyfriend Jaune, where are we travelling to for our scheduled couple excursion?" Penny asked.

"Well Penny, I thought that it would be fun to go to the Grimm Den arcade on Oum street. I mean, I thought that we can go there, play some games, and then go get dinner….m-maybe?" Jaune responded confidently at first, like his dad had told him to, then nervously flubbed it when Penny looked at him so eagerly.

Jaune, in truth, was really nervous. He really liked Penny, and didn't want her to end up disappointed with his poor date planning.

He'd never really been on a date before, despite having asked several girls prior to Penny (and Weiss, he made a specific mental apology to Weiss for his excessive efforts to woo her), and some of them had even said yes.

A few of these girls had even been popular at his school, so it was an ego boost for a hot minute. But then they called him on the day of the date and explained that they had changed their minds.

He was always so sad when they changed their minds. It was really strange though, how they all seemed scared of his sisters afterwards…Anyway, he was getting distracted.

Point was, Jaune was really new to the whole dating thing. Luckily, Penny was just as new at this as he was.

Hopefully he'd do a good enough job of ensuring that she would have a good time.

"Oh that sounds simply stupendous Boyfriend Jaune! I love games!" Penny enthusiastically stated.

"That's great! Let's head on over there now." Jaune replied, relieved that Penny hadn't thought his idea for a date was bad.

The pair started to make their way on over to the Grimm Den. The two of them goofily chatted about small things, like Nora's insane whimsy or Ciel's excessive obsession with maximizing efficient scheduling.

As the two lovers walked through the streets of Vale, Jaune noticed people stopping their daily doings to stare at them. A blush formed on his face when an older woman told her friend about how cute Penny and him looked together.

Jaune mustered his patented Arc False Courage, and attempted to hold Penny's hand.

_C'mon Jaune, you can do it, just casually link hands with quite possibly the cutest girl you've ever seen in your liiiifee... _

Despite his attempts to internally psych himself up, Jaune felt his neck and face enflame, and dropped his hand to his side.

"Oh, Boyfriend Jaune, look! The amusement center is right there!" Penny exclaimed excitedly, using her puppetry wires to drag him into the Grimm Den.

When the two entered the arcade, they were immediately assaulted by an audiovisual barrage of crazy proportions. The Grimm Den had the floor space and game variety that was to be expected for the most popular and successful arcade in all of Vale.

After greeting the legendary Shopkeep and acquiring all the necessary tokens on their Grimm Den playcard, the couple started their merriment.

Like always, Jaune was blown away at how talented his friends are, his lovely date being no exception. Penny was SHATTERING record score after score.

Her skills quickly drew crowds that followed the couple around to watch the girl tackle the next cabinet.

Jaune's scores were not too shabby either, ranking just below Penny for most of the games they played together, and even topping her scores for some.

Let it be known that Jaune Arc does not lose at dancing games. It felt amazing to Jaune when Penny was cheering him on when he set the all-city record on Pump It Revolution.

Jaune felt even better when he somehow lucked his way into winning a prize from a shooting gallery game. He was never that great a shot, despite all the time Ruby forced him to spend with her at the school firing range in an attempt to foist her love for guns on him.

Seizing the opportunity, Jaune decided to be especially sappy and get Penny a stuffed plush from the selection of prizes. Jaune feared for a moment Penny would be upset after he accidentally picked a plush toy of a cricket in an Italian gentleman's outfit for her.

"Oh, Boyfriend Jaune, this cotton-stuffed fabric insect is SEN-Sational! Thank you so very much!" Penny said as she gleefully accepted the prize.

"Of course, Penny, I'm so happy you like it." Jaune said, relieved that his mistake was actually a positive thing.

After a while of having great fun, the two decided to take a break, and walk to a nearby Schnee Smoothie Chateaux to get something to drink.

After all, they had worked up a thirst from all the dancing games they had played. Well, Jaune had worked up a thirst at least.

The girl at the counter was very sweet, and quickly began to work on the requested drinks. Jaune noticed a group of people entering the store who wouldn't be out of place hanging around Cardin when he was being a jerk earlier that semester.

Loud, obnoxiously rude, and just downright awful to the poor girl working behind the counter of the smoothie place, these asshats were people he would have had a lot of trouble dealing with before Beacon.

When Jaune went to the counter to pick up the drinks for his date and himself, he didn't notice the group that had barged in started to harass Penny.

"Hey, cutie, why are you spending time with that loser, when you can hang with studs like us?" the chief delinquent gestured to himself and his posse.

Penny just looked blankly back at him. "I was unaware that Jaune had lost. Is there a game involving buying blended fruit drinks?"

"Yeah, it's called being a sad excuse for a date. I mean, c'mon, just look at him. So stupid!" the head punk said as Jaune made a mistake in getting his drink order.

"I'll have you know Boyfriend Jaune is very intelligent. He is one of the few meat people who has beaten me in strategy." Penny said with an unusual amount of caustic venom.

At this point Jaune had noticed the commotion and was rushing towards Penny and the hoodlum with fire in his eye. This fire started to waver when the lead punk made his next statement.

"Whatever, you're too good for him anyway, I'm sure this is just a pity date, right?" the lead punk sneered.

Oh. There it is. Jaune's crippling self-loathing and doubt started to resurge.

Penny, however, did not take kindly to this statement. "I request that you and your fellow meat persons remove your presences from this business."

The punk just grunted and gestured for his friends to grab Penny. In response to the threat, Penny broke out of their grip with ease, then she swiftly smacked the chin of the lead punk, whose eyes rolled like crazy as his legs gave out due to his brain being shaken.

The underlings growled and started to attack Penny.

Jaune's partial mental shutdown immediately ceased upon seeing his beloved Penny being set upon by these jerks, and helped Penny out by using the meager boxing skills Yang had instilled in him.

Being two hunters-in-training fighting against street punks, the two didn't have that hard a time subduing the group of delinquents.

Penny was about to ask Jaune to hand her drink over, when she felt the world twist around her.

Jaune frantically tried to figure out what was happening, and he saw something that caused him to seethe with white-hot rage.

The lead punk had taken out a hunter-in-training level military gun and had fired a silenced gravity dust round into his date!

Jaune quickly ran to Penny to make sure she was okay.

The punk was laughing and ranting to the whole world while Jaune confirmed Penny's safety. "Hah, that'll teach her to refuse me. Damn skank. That dust round will have injured her bad. Shouldn't have chosen that guy over me. Now she'll know I'm way better than that loos…."

Before the punk could finish his delusion of grandeur, an ominous shadow loomed over him.

Jaune towered over the punk with his mouth set in a hard line. "I hope you're ready for the consequences of harming MY sweet and kind Penny?"

"HAH, you want some?" The punk threw a somewhat competent punch, enhanced with his hunter-dropout aura.

Jaune did nothing as the punch landed directly on his face.

"Ha take that…..?" The punk had expected Jaune to flinch, get sent flying, reel back in pain….heck, ANY kind of reaction.

Jaune pushed the punk's fist aside, his aura having completely negated the blow, and threw a powerful albeit mildly clumsy haymaker at the punk.

The punk had just enough time to be surprised at how fast the punch was approaching his face before he was knocked out.

As Jaune instructed the scared employee that he would make sure this wouldn't affect her job, making a mental note to have Weiss write a positive review of the poor girl's performance, Jaune went over to Penny.

Despite having been quite literally shot, Penny was looking at Jaune, happy as a clam.

"Are you sure you're okay Penny, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Jaune said as he fussed over Penny.

"Boyfriend Jaune, your concern for my wellbeing makes me pleased, but I have previously calculated that you are aware I am not a normal girl. Being what I am, a single bullet of such a low-caliber nature won't hurt me."

"I know, but I care about you too much to even let a ghost of a chance of you getting hurt happen." Jaune's face fell, as he was unable to protect his crush from the jerk Jaune just laid on out on the floor.

Truth be told, Jaune also had the words of the lead punk echoing throughout his head; Jaune wasn't worthy of Penny, he wasn't good enough for her.

Penny noticed her dorky boyfriend fretting about something, and decided to ask about it. "Boyfriend Jaune, are you still concerned about what that unpleasant meat person said? About you not being as good as him?"

"….Yes." Jaune glumly replied.

"Boyfriend Jaune, let me instruct you as to why you are incorrect." Jaune's wallowing in self-reproach was broken as Penny lovingly took his hand in her own.

Penny's biosynthetic skin rubbed against his own, as she brought their hands up and gripped his larger hand even harder with her strong yet delicate fingers. "Boyfriend Jaune, you know what I am, do you not?"

Jaune, as his trademark confusion took hold, scrunched up his face trying to figure out what Penny was getting at. "I'm not sure I get it Penny. You're you?"

Penny's face lit up like Nora's grenades exploding during one of her sugar rush fiascos. "You see Boyfriend Jaune, I am not a normal girl, quite literally. But you do not see me as anything other than my, admittedly awkward, self."

"I mean, yeah, isn't that just the normal thing to do?" Jaune replied with confusion.

"No. It isn't, Boyfriend Jaune. You know that I am a synthetic being, and yet you still care for me so much, and treat me as a regular girl." Penny took her other hand and lovingly caressed Jaune's cheek.

"You have no idea how much the way you treat me means to this awkward android. Not even Ruby makes me feel like this, and she's probably the closest friend I have. Though I find it odd that I had such trouble trying to hold your hand on the way to the game place earlier. I do not understand why my heart was beating so hard with each attempt."

"Wait, you were also trying to hold me hand? I was trying to hold yours!" Jaune exclaimed.

The two took one look at each other, and laughed. Turned out they both were nervous and unsure of themselves in the dating game.

That's one game they weren't going to win any high scores for anytime soon.

Jaune's doubts were starting to clear up as Penny laid her heart and soul out to him.

"Penny…I..." Jaune started before Penny gently covered Jaune's lips with one finger, cutting him off.

"Boyfriend Jaune, let us continue this romantic excursion. You mentioned evening sustenance?" Penny reminded the dorky knight.

"Yeah! I reserved a table for us at a locally-run restaurant. It's nothing fancy or special, kinda ordinary." Jaune informed Penny of his plans for the evening.

"That is abso-lutely sensational Boyfriend Jaune! Let us proceed there now!" Penny hauled Jaune up with her incredible strength, after being briefly questioned by the police who arrived to arrest the group of delinquents.

Apparently the delinquents had been warned before about starting conflicts.

Penny and Jaune started to walk towards the restaurant to wrap up their date, hand in hand, all nervousness and awkward doubting gone. The two were looking forward to their time together.

* * *

AN: PURE AND FLUFFY (mostly) romance for the win! Order now, and it comes with a side of lewd handholding! I was requested a while back for a Penny x Jaune romance when I posted Grand(Fools)Masters of Chess. It took some time, due to a lot of real world situations, as well as my own personal tendency to do hobby-related things randomly, but this fic is finally finished. I hope that you all enjoyed this, I certainly did. Penny and Jaune have always struck me as the kind of people, who even if you don't ship them together, could have some really great chemistry as friends. I consider them a trifecta with Ruby of awkward but very nice dorks. I can very easily picture the three of them getting along famously. Mikainox signing off for now!


End file.
